Silence
by Dana1
Summary: In a blink of an eye Dean Ambrose's life changes forever.
1. Chair shot

Title: Silence

Rating: PG to be on the safe side

Warnings: Wrestling violence

Warnings: In a blink of an eye Dean Ambrose's life changes forever.

Time frame: This fic starts the night Evolution reunites and is a complete AU.

Disclaimer: I claim no one in this fic that you would recognize.

Dean opened his eyes and saw that Randy Orton, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, and Dave Batista, collectively known as Evolution, were leaving the ring. He had to get up. He had been no help to his brothers tonight after getting kicked by Alberto Del Rio right before Evolution came out. He had taken a RKO/Batista bomb and pulled into the ring corner.

He got up on shaky legs and saw that Roman Reigns was sprawled out in the middle of the ring, and Seth was at the very end of the ring not moving. He saw Evolution was starting to head for the ramp. With shaky legs, he ran back, bounced off the ropes, and flew through the ropes with a tope suicida onto the unsuspecting Orton and Batista.

They all crashed to the mat.

"Looks like we have a dog that doesn't know when to stay down." Hunter said as he went over to Dean and grabbed him by his hair.

Dean got up and took a wild swing at the leader of Evolution. He was hurting but he wasn't going to show it. He wasn't going to be known as the weakest link of the Shield. He didn't see Orton reaching into the crowd to get a chair.

Dean kicked Hunter away and turned when he heard a fan yelling "Dean look out."

He saw Orton and a fan struggling over a chair. Dean was shocked by the sight and went over to grab the chair. The fan let go causing Orton to swing the chair like an axe. It hit Dean in the throat at a sideways angle. Dean fell to the ground clutching his throat.

The fan who had let go was being pulled away by a security guard but his eyes never left the chair that Orton still held in his hand.

"I didn't mean to!" the fan kept saying over and over again.

Evolution made a hasty retreat knowing the damage was done. The ringside doctor ran over to Dean who had a firm hand over his throat struggling to breathe.

Seth got to his feet and went over to check Roman who was starting to stir. "You okay?" Seth asked as he helped him back to his feet.

"Fine," Roman groused as he got to his feet. "Where's Dean?" he asked looking around. Last, he had seen Dean, he was laying against the bottom rope unconscious.

"I don't know," Seth said going to the edge of the ring and looking down. "Dean!" he yelled seeing that the Ohioan was lying on the floor.

He stepped through the ropes and hurried over to Dean with Roman following right behind.

"Is he okay?" Seth asked not liking seeing Dean clutching at his throat.

"He took a chair shot to the throat." Amman said. "I've already called for a stretcher and oxygen."

"I'm going to kill Evolution," Roman said as he got to his feet. He started to head for the back-leaving Dean and Seth at ringside.

DDD

Notes: I just can't resist starting another Evolution/Shield fic. Sorry guys.


	2. Aftershocks

Notes: Anyone else done with the James Ellsworth experience on Smackdown? Not related to this fic, but I'm definitely done with the chinless rat.

Dean held a hand to his throat and shook his head vehemently when the stretcher came up to him. He didn't want to be stretchered out. He didn't want to give Evolution the satisfaction. He tried to stand up but stopped.

"Dean," Ammon said. "You need the stretcher."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but it hurt to take a breath. He shook his head again and made a move to stand again. Seth helped him up knowing better than the ring doctor did that Dean was too stubborn to accept a stretcher.

Dean tried to take a step but stopped. Moving hurt.

"Dean," Seth said as he signaled the stretcher closer. "At least sit on the stretcher. Roman's off looking for Evolution so he can't help carry you."

Dean just shook his head grimacing at the pain. He made a rough gesture of walking but Seth just led him to the stretcher. He pushed Dean down onto it. One of the EMTs came up to him and strapped on the extra oxygen to Dean's face. He tried to put a neck brace on him, and Dean shoved him away.

"Let's just get him to the back," Seth said. The EMTs did so quickly knowing that Dean wasn't going to let them near them. They gently pushed the stretcher to the back and to a waiting ambulance. Roman was nowhere in sight. Seth was divided on what to do.

"Dean," Seth said as he continued to look around for Roman.

Dean made a gesture as if to say go.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." He said before hurrying off. He didn't like leaving Dean, but he needed to make sure Roman was okay. He searched the back before finally finding Roman who had been searching all backstage for Evolution but didn't find them.

"They must have run off," Roman groused as he walked over to Seth. "How's Dean?"

"He's on his way to the hospital." Seth said. "He couldn't talk."

"I'm going to kill them." He said. He saw one of the production assistants walk by. He grabbed their arm. "You see what Evolution did to Dean Ambrose?"

"Yes," he said looking around nervously. He was new to being a Production Assistant and most of the wrestlers ignored him.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"Randy Orton hit him in the throat with a steel chair," he said. He relaxed a little bit when Reigns let go of his arm. He started to rub the spot. "Actually, a fan caused Orton to hit Dean in the throat," he said quickly. "It was kind of a tug of war."

That news didn't put either Seth or Roman at ease.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Roman said and the young man quickly ran off.

"Let's get to Dean," Seth said and winced as the adrenaline started to wear off. His body was definitely starting to feel the beat down now that he was done searching for Roman.

"And have you looked at." Roman said as they made their way to their locker room to change into street clothes.

They got dressed and left the arena.


End file.
